Dark Shadows: 807
Soon the sun will set over the great house at Collinwood, and the night will spawn new terrors and fears for all who live on the vast estate. In the cellar of the Old House, a young boy will remain possessed by an evil spirit. And nearby, in a cottage by the sea, a young woman will witness a terrifying sight after the moon is full in the sky. Episode 807 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Dan Curtis and written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on Monday, July 29th, 1969. This episode is part of the storyline commonly referred to as the "1897 Flashback". In this episode, Charity Trask witnesses the Portrait of Quentin Collins turn into a werewolf, but artist Charles Delaware Tate doesn't believe her. Tate goes to see Aristede demanding an audience with Count Petofi, but Aristede dismisses him. Petofi, possessing the body of Jamison Collins is locked up in the cellar at the Old House and tries to use his powers to manipulate Magda Rakosi into setting him free. Synopsis .]] Charity Trask visits Charles Delaware Tate at his art studio. She is impressed with the work he is doing on the Portrait of Quentin Collins. Charles leaves the room for a moment and Charity examines the portrait up close. She is horrified when the face of Quentin Collins transforms into the image of a werewolf. Charity screams and Tate comes into the room to calm her down. They hear wolves howling in the distance and Charles believes that the sound of the wolves made Charity believe that she saw the image of Quentin turn into a wolf. At the Old House, Jamison Collins is locked up inside of a cell in the basement. He is possessed by the spirit of Count Petofi. Petofi beckons Magda Rakosi to come downstairs. When she does so, he tries to enrapture her with the glow of two lit candles, hoping that his powers are strong enough to force her to set him free. .]] Charles Delaware Tate goes to see Aristede. He doesn't like being under Petofi's thumb and demands an audience with him. Aristede scoffs, telling him that a meeting with Petofi could happen as soon as tomorrow evening, or maybe within a week, or possibly even never. Aristede reveals that Petofi is running out of time and only has a few weeks left to retrieve his hand or else he may die. If he recovers it however, then he will live forever. Back at the Old House, Barnabas conspires with Magda. He tells her that she is to play a key role in insuring that Petofi stays confined and gives her a handgun. In the cellar, Petofi uses an incantation to summon Aristede to come to his aid. He then cries out again for Magda. When Magda comes downstairs, it appears as if Petofi's spirit has left Jamison Collins and the boys starts crying. Magda opens the cell and sets down her gun to embrace the child. It is all a ruse however. Petofi reveals that he is still in control of Jamison and kisses Magda on the cheek. This enacts a spell that attacks Magda's psyche. She now believes that she is the cause behind all of the tragedy that has taken place at Collinwood over the past several months. Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 15 and disc 84 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Jonathan Frid. This is the first episode of the series that Frid has ever provided the opening quote. * Closing still: Aristede's lair. * This episode was recorded on July 25th, 1969. * There are no closing credits for this episode. * This is the nineteenth appearance of Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask. * This is the third appearance of Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate. * This is the tenth appearance of Michael Stroka as Aristede. * Charity Trask is the first person to witness the Portrait of Quentin Collins transform into a werewolf. * Charles Delaware Tate gets a little handsy with Charity Trask while trying to keep her calm. This may actually be a trait of actor Roger Davis, who has demonstrated this characteristic with other female performers on the series such as Lisa Richards. Allusions * The setting used for Charles Delaware Tate's studio is the same set used for the Evans' cottage in the regular timeline. It is possible that they may in fact both be the same location. * The statue seen in Charles Delaware Tate's studio is the same one that is often seen in the gazebo at Collinwood]]. Perhaps Tate is the original sculptor, though his talent seems more aimed at painting. * Aristede paraphrases the famous line, "Theirs not to reason why; theirs but to do and die". This quote is taken from the 1854 narrative poem The Charge of the Light Brigade by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. At the time that this storyline takes place, the poem was only forty-three years old. Bloopers * David Henesy has a couple of pauses in his dialogue while speaking with Magda Rakosi. That being said, this is one of his stronger performances. * During Charles Delaware Tate's conversation with Aristede, the sounds of production crew members and equipment can be heard in the background. * Roger Davis momentarily forgets his lines during his conversation with Aristede. Quotes confronts Aristede.]] * Charles Delaware Tate: I don't even know why Count Petofi brought me here. * Aristede: Yours is not to reason why. Yours is but to do and die. .... * Aristede: When the hand was taken from him in 1797, he was given exactly one-hundred years to get it back. He was told that if he did get it back he would live forever, Charles. Forever. * Charles Delaware Tate: And if he didn't get it back? * Aristede: Well, if he fails, he dies. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:1969/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries